Popcorn Gallery
Popcorn Gallery is where Hayes and Sean ask the guests questions from participants on the Earwolf forums. Similar to the peanut gallery but popcorn is movies so it's popcorn instead. Sean has a friend Mark who does the sound drops. The original version of the theme music debuted on Ep. #016 - Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend, by Andy Kneis. Grace described it as "anxiety inducing." Appearances * Ep. #086 - Ross Mathews, Our Close Friend *# nohorseman - "Hi Ross, you were a restaurant patron on Days of our Lives. What was crafty like on that set?" *# Houston - "If the Emperor's New Clothes was retold in modern-day Hollyweird, who would you cast as the emperor?" *# Jacob C - "Ross, what kind of lacquer did you use to get that sheen on Jay Lego's chin? And, was it the same kind of lacquer you used on his cars and butt?" * Ep. #069 - Betsy Sodaro, Our Close Friend *# Spunky Foonerism - "Spuds MacKenzie. Where's the Beef? Crying Native American man. What do these sentences have in common? They're all references, and you're already laughing. Betsy, we as aspiring comedians want to know: what is the funniest reference?" *# Rygel - "Ms. Sodaro, Monsters University? Why would you .. teach them?" *# Spunky Foonerism - "Dear Betsy, some people feel that sound engineers are dumb and bad. Can you speak on that?" *# RanRan - "Betsy, what's your favorite Buzzfeed quiz and what result did you get?" * Ep. #067 - Jes Macallan, Our Close Friend *# Bruce Reid Robinson II - "Hardwoods or carpet? In terms of actual flooring, not in any kind of other way." *# Asteck - "Jes, you have a degree in business, and seem to be doing well in show business, but you haven't been in many comedies, so why did you fail all of your funny business classes?" *# Anastasia Vigo - "Hi Jes, you play Alyssa Milano's younger sister in Mistresses. She is leaving the show. Does this bring up any.. family, or abandonment issues for you?" * Ep. #063 - Thomas Middleditch, Our Close Friend *# CORPSEFUCKER SHITLORD - "For Thomas Middleditch: You claim you're a big time nerd because you're on The IT Crowd ''but how do I know you're a real nerd like Chris Hardwick and not just a faker?" *# Matchgame72 - "Who would win in a computer fight, you or Jesse Eisdenberg?" *# Asteck - "Mr. Middleditch, in a scenario where you are buying your burial plot and there are three holes side-by-side, which one would you choose to put your headstone over and why?" * Ep. #062 - Jarrad Paul, Our Close Friend *# Kiernan Shipka - "What's the most exciting thing about being a TV star?" *# Chris Pratt - "How did you get so strong for the space movie?" *# Dennis Quade - "Are you still friends with Meg?" * Ep. #061 - Pauly Shore, Our Close Friend *# Spunky Foonerism - "Dear Pauly Shore, Can you please just describe the last time you karate chopped someone in anger?" *# Anastasia Vigo - "Dear Mr. Shore, When you were shooting ''Son in Law, did you get to pick your wardrobe? Also, are you still friends with Carla Gugino?" *# Brgrho - "Mr. Shore: Please describe the intricacies of and motivation behind faking your own death for profit." *# Bozos - "Pauly, do you think Tia Carrere is still really hot?" * Ep. #060 - Tracey Wigfield, Our Close Friend *# Bozos - "Tracey, what's it like to be popular? How do you choose which people to like?" *# Anastasia Vigo - "How did it feel to win your Emmy?" *# Jacob C - "Tracey, how would you describe your infamous 'I just wrote a funny joke' victory dance?" * Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends *# brgrho - "Guys, if you could talk about your AV Club GPAs. Is it on your resumes, something that you kind of compare with each other?" *# A.J. - "Throughout the 80s and 90s multi-cam sitcoms were the standard, then in the late 90s and 2000s, single cam sitcoms started to increase in number. What do you think the next trend will be, an increase in cams or another reduction?" *# Asteck - "I've heard the writers' room can be a difficult place for female writers because it's a bit of a boys' club. Is that a 'gay' thing?" * Ep. #057 - Sean and Hayes, Our Closest Friends *# Asteck - "What was your first memory of a movie?" *# Mean Detective - "How have your personal, and psychological difficulties informed your work as professional humorists?" *# Charlie Murphy-Browns - "As hilarious as it was, and remains to this day, is it not the premise behind Reality SHOW show and it's offshoots like your Joel Mchales, Ryan Seacrests, and Nick Lachey's isn't it the whole it's important to act like this is important thing just some...." Sean interrupts and says next. *# Ronnie hog - "I think I have a dope connection at a major studio in Hollywood, but I don't know how to take our relationship to the next level what's a creative or original way to show him I would do anything to be famous?" *# Bozos - "Hayes, what is more important? being really cool or really funny?" *# (No user) "Sean what is the scariest thing you is ever seen?" *# Valerie Bryant - "Hayes, what's your favorite inside joke between you and Sean?" *# Greggy - "What's your favorite podcasts?" *# Greggy - "Who is your dream guest for the show?" *# (No user) - "Where do you get your funny ideas?" *# Greasy Bob - "What is the most hardcore bluecollar thing you've ever done?" *# TheloniousJunk - "What is your favorite episode, segment, or guest?" *# (No user) - "Between the two of you, who would win in a fight?" *# TheloniousJunk - "How big of a donation to Earwolf would it take to hang out with you guys?" *# Valerie Bryant - "Sean where do you see yourself in ten years?" * Ep. #056 - Iliza Shlesinger, Our Close Friend *# Burger ho - "Iliza, as a jewish comedian what percentage of your earnings must be given to Jerry Seinfeld" *# Anastasia Vigo - "Iliza, in showbiz why do women need to look pretty?" *# Michael Bay of Pigs - "Hey girl what they do? My name Ferrari cause of the trunk in the front. Can you say all ten of your catchphrases really fast?" * Ep. #055 - Lauren Lapkus, Our Close Friend ** All by Andy Kneis. Warning: the first two questions are asked while he is in a horny mood, and are very perverted **# Do you and your significant other, do you ever do anything, like, funny, to like, annoy each other, er, like playfully? Like do any jokes, like, do you have any inside jokes with each other or anything? **# Lauren, do you like super hero movies? **# Lauren, do you think that um, TV is better than movies now? * Ep. #054 - Clark Duke, Our Close Friend *# Toby Keith Sweat - "Clark, how did you prefer for your role as 'Party Teenager' in Superbad and was the real life Party Teenage happy with your portrayal of him?" *# Michael Bay of Pigs- "Clark, bro, remember in high school when we had that history test and you said you'd let me copy off you because you knew I was up late leveling up my Diablo ''character because you wanted me to do some cool raids with you. But then when Mr. Pinenot gave us the Scantrons, you kept on putting your arm over the Scantron so I couldn't see your answers. But then that night, since I knew I was gonna graduate late, I was all depressed, I ended up drinking at Smithy's crib then drove home drunk and hit my ex-girlfriend's dog who was always wandering around off-leash, and the cops caught me burying it in the park and for some reason thought I had killed it on purpose to get back at her for sleeping with you, which was weird because I didn't even know that until they said it. So why did you fuck my girlfriend bro?" *# Joe McGurl - "On ''The Office you played a character called 'Clark.' How difficult was it for you to play a character that had the same name as you and looked exactly like you?" * Ep. #053 - Two Birthday Boys, Our Close Friends *# mwn - "Birthday Boys, Is Wesley Snipes underrated?" *# Valerie Bryant - "Dear Birthday Boys, In Rolling Stone ''magazine, you revealed that you view comedy as a side-project and your real passion is your baby-sitters' club. Talk about this!" *# Andrew - "Dear Birthday Boys, who contributes the least to the group?" * Ep. #051 - Gil Ozeri, Our Close Friend *# Chanson - "What doesn't your IMDB page say that you'd like everyone to know?" *# Mwn - "Good Evening Gil, why don't kids build tree houses anymore? They're always on their phones now? I hate it. Thank you" *# CORPSEFUCKER SHITLORD - "Dear Gil, the technology to filter the salt out of water has existed for a long time but there is still water shortages in many parts of the world. Why doesn't somebody just build a large scale water purifying factory and take a bunch of the water from the ocean and turn it into fresh water?" * Ep. #050 - BriTANicK, Our Close Friends *# Mean Detective - "What is that? Like, you get half of the sweet doeseph and you're just satisfied with that or what?" *# Anastasia Vigo - "Do you guys like to kiss each other in real life or just in your sketches? *# Greggy - "Nick, Nick this is important. It's Engineer Cody, he's in my computer. He sucked my foot into the CD ROM drive. Nick Kocher, I need some advice here. I'm really scared. How do you juggle work, life, and family and still find time to have a good time. Please get your answer to me ASAP. I'm afraid for my life. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" *# Greggy - (To Brian) Will you be on my podcast? * Ep. #049 - Brett, Sam, and Cody, Our Engineers *# Brett, to Sam: "Umm. Sam, um, what do you do besides engineer here?" *# Sam, to Brett: "What happened to that band that you played in? When I first started here, you were playing in a band. Are you still in that band?" *# Sean, to Sam: "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why are you fucking me like this? You tryin' to embarrass me? Huh? That's a question. This funny to you? Is this fun to you, to see me fail?" * Ep. #048 - Pete Holmes, Our LIVE Friend *# Audience Member: "Hi! What was it like, how did you meet Conan, and what was it like working with Conan?" *# Audience Member: "Have you ever gotten any responses from Marvel about your, uh, X-men skits?" * Ep. #046 - Jessica Williams, Our Close Friend *# TheloniousJunk - "Jessica Williams, why is it called news when all the stories has already happened? I mean 'new' is right there in the word but it's actually is old" *# Asteck - "Jessica your Twitter profile states that you are part Native American, so do you find it offensive when people refer to you as a 'trailblazer?'" *# Burdrulz - "Jessica, Summer is ending, in the hot sunny times that is Summer do you prefer to have your 'guns out' or your 'buns out?'" * Ep. #045 - Johnny Pemberton, Our Close Friend *# OcterDoctopus - "Johnny, no spoilers, but you had a very big surprise appearance in the ''Guardians of the Galaxy after-credits scene. Is that what contracts on movies mean for when they talk about 'points on the back-end?'" *# Greggy - "Mr. Pemberson, how's the summer treating you? Hot enough for you out there!?" *# Andrew - "Johnny, You did a standing-up comedy piece about hating cats. What kind of sick freak are you?" * Ep. #044 - Nick Wiger, Our Close Friend - Hayes and Sean don't have any questions from the popcorn gallery, but they bought rights to the song, so they figured they should play the song anyway * Ep. #043 - Alex Borstein, Our Close Friend *# Skizelo - "Alex, what was MadTV so angry about?" *# Valerie Bryant - "Alex, I read recently that you have a fear of commercials. Is this new or did commercials haunt you throughout your childhood as well?" *# Andrew - "Ms. Borstein, does Seth MacFarlane sing around the office?" *# Game of Scones - "Alex, did you improvise on the set of Catwoman?" * Ep. #042 - Sinbad, Our Close Friend *# Showshowbro - "Sinbad, why can some of the guys grow mustache and I can't?" *# Greggy - "Sinbad, did Ed McMahon have a firm handshake?" *# Toby Keith Sweat - "Sinbad, both parts of your name are scary: Sin and Bad. What's the deal?" *# Agata - "Sinbad, what happens when you die?" * Ep. #040 - Aubrey Plaza, Our Close Friend *# Chanson - "Aubrey, why is 'shame' such a major motivator for you?" *# Bozos of basketball - "Aubrey, Mark Hoppus of blink-182 recently changed his twitter name to 'Family Stark Hoppus.' Thoughts?" *# Jacob C - "Aubrey, how did they do those scenes in Scott Pilgrim where your swear words were beeped out? Was that CGI or a horn in your mouth?" *# Andrew - "Aubrey, what's your dad do?" * Ep. #039 - Sean O'Connor, Our Close Friend *# Michael Bay of Pigs - "Hello Sean O'Connor, if you're Sarah O'Connor's Dad from Terminator, couldn't SkyNet just go back in time and kill you before you banged her mom or is that a paradox? Can you explain what a paradox is?" *# OcterDoctopus - "Sean O'Connor, you used to be a writer for The Ben Show with Ben Hoffman. Did you ever see him take off his baseball cap around the office lockerroom? Please describe the birthmark underneath if you saw it." *# Chanson - "Who is your celebrity man-crush?" * Ep. #038 - Matt Gourley, Our Close Friend *# Michael Bay of Pigs - "Matt, what's your strangest experience with a woman?" *# Andrew - "Mr. Grawrly, you haven't put out a podcast for over a year, is that due to laziness or mere incompetence?" *# Bozos of Basketball - "Did the jerk kids in grade school call you Matt Girly? if so, which weapon did you use to beat their butts?" * Ep. #037 - Jessica St. Clair and Lennon Parham, Our Close Friends *# Tim Treese: "Len and Jess, did you like my song? I'm a really big fan and it would mean so much to me if you liked my song." *# Bozos of basketball: "JSC and Leno, Playing House. Isn't that what Hugh Laurie does? Like what do you do on the show?" Hayes and Sean have a follow up to Bozos question: Has anyone ever made that joke to you before? *# Not Your Mother's Dick Jokes: "Jessica Street Clair, I hear you were peed on at a Bruce Springsteen Concert, were those VIP tickets or does the Boss pee on everyone who comes backstage? Lennon Parham, I know your father was the late great Thomas Lennon. Sorry for your loss. Will you portray him in the upcoming biopic, Dangled Over the Edge?" * Ep. #036 - John Cochran, Our Close Friend *# Skizelo - "John, Googling you got me to a blog on hair parting which describes you as the most quote "powerful example of the way the right part on the wrong person can lead to a personality that is almost completely disliked by the peer group." Unquote. How do you respond?" *# OcterDoctopus - "John, your show featured a subplot where the grandmother converts her vegan raised granddaughter into a meat-eater. The Season 1 DVD extras has a deleted scene where Jayma Mays's character forces her daughter to watch hidden camera slaughterhouse footage to get the child back in line. How much of a bummer was it for you that that scene got cut?" *# OcterDoctopus - "John, one of the stars of your show, Margo Martindale, also has a role on the show The Americans. Would you ever consider writing an episode of that show?" *# PatSmear - "John, you have been heralded by a myriad of great descriptors by the international media: world-class writer, super survivor, et al. But I'd like to focus on your work as one of our country's greatest millenials. Would you help me figure out how to take a screenshot on my Apple Macintosh computer?" *# Michael Bay of Pigs - "Hey John, You and I recently got a chance to meet. Well, I was shitting on a toilet and you just walked right in to wash your hands. I told you it was a one person restroom, and you laughed and said 'Brown on your butt, brown on my hands! Let's grab a drink when this airplane lands!' but when the flight landed, you were nowhere to be found. Why did this happen? How could I have prevented it?" * Ep. #034 - David Wain, Our Close Friend *# CORPSEFUCKER SHITLORD - "David, two girls at my school both like me, but I can only take one to prom. What should I do?" *# OcterDoctopus - "David, you recently got into some trouble after you made certain comments about how you would have reacted if you were Jay Z and what you would do if quote 'any woman got in my face on that elevator.' Is that because you're a New Yorker?" *# Bozos (of basketball) - "David, as a director, do you still need to read directions on things?" * Ep. #033 - Anders Holm, Our Close Friend *# Greggy - "Mr Holm, Do you put your pants on one leg at a time in the morning?" * Ep. #032 - B.J. Novak, Our Close Friend *# OcterDoctopus - "B.J., would you ever consider writing an episode of The Americans?" *# Valerie Bryant - "Beej, when you created the hashtag '#longhairdontcare,' did you think it would make you an overnight celebrity or was it a happy accident?" *# Burdrulz - "B.J., do you think John Candy is funny?" * Ep. #031 - Dave Thomas, Our Close Friend *# rygel - "Dave, you are a renowned Hollywood Lothario, second only to Warren Beatty in your women-slayin exploits. Walk us through your famous decision, reportedly back on the set of Grace Under Fire, to never ever wear a condom." *# Joe McGurl (as 'Washington Monugent') - "Dave Thomas: You were in the animated feelms Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2. Was it scary working with the bears?" *# OcterDoctopus - "Dave, you recently had a guest appearance on the Fox series, Bones. Was it scary being surrounded by so many skellingtons on the set? Were you tempted to rearrange them into a xylophone so maybe a pirate ghost could play it? " * Ep. #029 - Jordan Morris, Our Close Friend *# Andy Smith - "Jordan Morris, you were in the movie All About Steve. Follow-up question, do you like Jesse Thorn more or less now that he has a beard and children?" *# Andrew - "Mr. Morris, when Jesse Thorn does that thing where he invites strangers to go on a boat vacation with him, do you get a free ticket or do you have to pay full price? Or is it like a partial discount situation?" *# Sean Clements - (puts himself in the Popcorn Gallery for a minute!) "Do you ever get scared at just how fucked up your mind is and all these crazy connections you make when you're just talking and just really going down the sort of Byzantine labyrinth that is your synapses?!" Hayes: "What if you go too far and what if the string that you leave behind to find your way our is like lost?" *# Andy Kneis - "Jordan, this isn't really a question but could you please show off your acting chops and do all oyour best accents and impressions and then make Hayes and Sean do some too please. Thank you" * Ep. #028 - Zach Gilford, Our Close Friend *#Matt Cameron - "Zach, if you could work for any director how much money would you want to get paid *#Tim Treese - "Zach, what training did you have to do to be a soldier in the Tailor Swift music video?" *#Showshowbro - "What's up seven? how many fish did you catch during the filmiing of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_River_Why The River Why] ? Did they stock a bunch of fish right before scenes or did they just hook them out of a bucket, plop them in the water and film you reel them in? Do you like fly fishing now?" *#Michael Bay of Pigs - "Hey dear Zach, why do you throw around the pigskin when there are starving kids in the world?" * Ep. #027 - Joe Wengert, Our Close Friend *#OcterDoctopus - "Joe, you were very outspoken during the recent hashtag 'CancelColbert' hashtag controversy, you had a lot of things to say about women and asians. Can you take a moment to refresh any podcast listeners who don't use twitter?" *#Michael Bay of Pigs - "Joe, how often to (do) you get money from TV shows for using your name? Pros vs Joe, the Joe Schmoe show, (he gives another example that's bad, and Hayes jumps in Joe Millionaire?)" *#Greggy - "Mr Wengert, have you ever met Pierce Brosnan?" * Ep. #026 - Jason Mantzoukas, Our Close Friend *# Freja - "Mr Mantzoukas, do you have any tips on how to straighten my hair? Like you do on Kroll Show" *# Bruce Reid Robinson II - "Jason, could you please give a comprehensive list of your food and environmental allergies?" * Ep. #022 - Jon Gabrus, Our Close Friend *# Huglife - Hayes and Sean rephrase his question because it's not good. "Your show Guy Code is an adaptation of The Da Vinci Code , why are you doing such a bad job with it? and what kind of secrets are going to be revealed next season?" *# TheloniousJunk - "John where did you find the audacity to go on Pete Holmes nerdist podcast before doing Sean and Hayes's Earwolf podcast? Follow up: How dare you" *# Freja - "Which Oscar after party are you most looking forward to attending, and who will you be avoiding at said party?" * Ep. #021 - Nick Thune, Our Close Friend ** OcterDoctopus - "Nick, were you surprised when Comedy Central stole your idea for 'Too Soon with Nick Thune' and turned it into the 'Jeselnik Offensive'? Or was that your plan all along?" ** Chanson - "Nick, you worked at the Boys & Girls Club at Emily Dickinson Elementary School. I came there from Einstein Elementary almost everyday in 6th grade. I remember you! Honestly (redacted, it's a little rude. ''Note: it is later revealed: "''I thought you had a goofy face.") But I'm super excited that you've done well in Hollywood. Do you stay in touch with Pinkie?" ** TheloniousJunk - (this one isn't that good) "Is there a guitar that you are partial to when joke slaying? * Ep. #019 - Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend *# OcterDoctopus - "Adam, what's your pain threshold?" *# Dr_Balls - "Where do you get all those wonderful toys?" *# Chanson - "Fuck Marry Kill?" * Ep. #018 - Lamorne Morris, Our Close Friend *# Greggy - "Mr. Morris, Do you make a lot of money? *# showshowbro - "Lamorne: Best band ever: Eagles or Tom Petty?" *# Chanson - "Lamorne, since you're in Hollywood, who is your favorite Jewish person?" * Ep. #017 - Dominic Dierkes, Our Close Friend *# Papa John Leguizamo - "Dominic, why is there no white history month?" *# Burdrulz - "Vacation or Staycation?" *# Bill Russell Crowe - "Dom, I was recently apprehended at LAX for yelling "Dom" when I saw you moon-walking across the baggage claim conveyor belt. Do you ever think about changing your name to something that doesn't sound so much like bomb?" * Ep. #016 - Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend *# Toby Keith Sweat: Grace, how much money do you get paid for an appearance on @Midnight, and how much does that average out per minute of screen time? *# Matt Cameron: Grace, which A-List Hollywood celebs would you most like to see fail? *# Chanson: Grace, is YouTube like being in small movies, or is it like being in real movies, or is it not as good as both? * Ep. #013 - Andy Daly, Our Close Friend *# Joe McGurl - "Mr. Daily, when you are in the funny zone, are you aware of what you're doing, or is it like Hulking out where you have no memory of what happened after you leave the funny zone?" *# OcterDoctopus - "Andy, you starred as the evil Mayor Brown in the live action animated movie Yogi Bear. How much time did you have to spend in the motion capture suit for them to bring all of your life-like motions onto the screen?" *# Scoops - "Andy, you are one funny guy. Would you call your head a giggle nut or the laugh melon?" * Ep. #011 - Jake Fogelnest, Our Close Friend *# Haggplant Parmesialex: "What do you think your part in the "Third Wave" podcast movement is and how do you deal with the internal Earwolf politics? * Ep. #009 - Michael Showalter, Our Close Friend *# burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" * Ep. #008 - Damien Fahey, Our Close Friend *# Scoobs - I understand your nickname is 'The D-Man'. How can I get a cool nickname like this? *# Toby Keith Sweat - You were a guest on Cupcake Wars once. My questions is, how did you keep from eating every friggin cupcake in that joint? *# Freja - ..."for each topping". (Guest requested to only hear that last 3 words of the question due to his dislike for Freja's name) * Ep. #007 - Ellie Kemper, Our Close Friend *# Valerie Bryant - "Is it fun to be you?" *# Hunter - "When they give you clothes to do acting in, is that nice?" *# OcterDoctopus - "We all know that you make a lunch chunk of your personal income from sponsored tweets. Are you going to branch out into Vine? Or, as you stated in an earlier interview with Salon, is that still "just something poor people do when they want to be obnoxious"?" * Ep. #006 - Paul Rust, Our Close Friend *# Clyde - "What's the best social media for getting my projects to reach sky high?" *# Hunter - "Have you ever done something embarrassing by accident in a Hollywood situation, for example on a movies or television set, on a stage, or in a very important meeting? If so, how did you handle it?" * Ep. #005 - Paul F. Tompkins, Our Close Friend *# Asteck -What's it like living with the voices of all those characters upstairs? *# Skizelo - What does the F stand for? Have you considered changing it to Fuckmachine? *# OcterDoctopus - How did you stay in the funny zone when you were acting in scenes with Emanuel Day Lewis? * Ep. #004 - Adam Pally, Our Close Friend *# Toby Keith Sweat - Why is there no sports on TV? *# Anthony Scontrino - What kinds of twisted pranks have you pulled on set? *# Andy Kneis - With the advent of DVR and internet streaming, are you worried that people now have the ability to pause your show on the TV and you'll be stuck making a goofy face? * Ep. #003 - Donald Glover, Our Close Friend *# Showshowbro - "When an improv bit is tanking, what are three things you can do to turn it around and blow some wind in the sails?" * Ep. #002 - Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend *# Burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" * Ep. #001 - Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend *# Burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" *# Chanson - "Is it hard being famous?" Category:Recurring Segments